


Stress-Relief

by cellostiel



Series: Everyone in the BAU is Trans [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aromantic Character, Dom Greenaway, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queerplatonic Relationships, Riding, Scissoring, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Sub Reid, Trans Character, Transgender Garcia, Transgender Morgan, Transgender Reid, multiple sex partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, um, are you sleeping with Hotch? Or Gideon?"</p><p>"God, no." Reid said. "Hotch is married, and Gideon is like a father to me."</p><p>"But you'd sleep with Hotch if he was up for it?"</p><p>"Well, yeah."</p><p>"Mm, me too." Prentiss said, smiling dazedly up at the ceiling. Reid laughed.</p><p>~</p><p>Reid is the office 'stress-reliever.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Everyone Started Fucking Reid - Reid/Everyone, one-by-one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angrygoomba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrygoomba/gifts).



> lmao I never thought I'd be writing something like this, but hoo boy the things I do for this boy. also the things I do for my datefriend, who encouraged and convinced me to go through with writing this. y'know what they say abt the qpps who smut together <3
> 
> each chapter will feature Reid fucking someone (or someones) and the chapter will be titled appropriately! the overarching relationship is Reid/Morgan, though, because I'm a fucking sucker for them. there may also be background poly Prentiss bc I'm a sucker for that, too.
> 
> also, Reid, Morgan, and Garcia are all trans, and Reid, Morgan, and Prentiss at the least are arospec. also also, the casual sex has nothing to do with the fact that they're arospec. everyone in the BAU just loves some casual fucking. 
> 
> I can't think of any warnings for this? but if there are any, please let me know! Also, all of the sex Reid has is protected, with maybe the exception of Morgan after they've been together longer. sorry the smut is sort of vague so far, but I promise it'll be more descriptive as it focuses more on individual pairings!
> 
> enjoy!!

Reid really likes getting people off. Actually, that's somewhat of an understatement: he  _ loves  _ making people come. So much so that he's turned into the team's… stress-reliever, for lack of a better word. 

It started when Garcia walked in on Reid eating Morgan out in an empty office. She made an offhand comment on her way out, something about, "Gotta get me a man who can do both. Woof!" and Reid blurted, "I can give you oral too, if you want." 

Garcia stopped in her tracks, and both she and Morgan stared at him. "I mean," he said, "If that's okay?" He looked between them, unsure, but neither looked upset. 

Garcia looked at Morgan, who shrugged and said, "I'm cool with it. Go for it, babies."

So Reid finished eating Morgan out while Garcia watched, lazily stroking herself, then sucked her off. 

"Christ, you're good at that." she laughed after.

"I know, right?" Morgan said, smirking as he wrapped his arms around Reid's middle. Reid grinned shyly, ducking his head.

After that, he hooked up with Garcia a few more times, but both agreed to keep it strictly platonic, and Reid kept dating Morgan queerplatonically. 

Then Greenaway found out about the arrangement, and while she and Reid were on a coffee run, she asked, "So, you and Penelope. Is that an exclusive thing, or what?"

Reid raised a brow, dumping another packet of sugar into his coffee. "How do you mean?"

"I mean, the no-strings sex thing. Is that something you only do with her?"

Reid almost fumbled his coffee. "No, uh- I'd have to check in with Morgan, but- but we're open, sexually. Why?"

And that's how Reid ended up getting fucked over the arm of Greenaway's couch by her bright green strap-on. 

From there, it became a regular arrangement - Reid would fuck Greenaway and Garcia casually, then go over to Morgan's and fuck him. Morgan was fine with Reid sleeping around like Reid was okay with Morgan flirting around, and Morgan even double-teamed Reid with Garcia a few times. Reid himself was more than happy with the arrangement; it meant he got to make more people come, and his friends always made sure he left each session fucked-out and sated. 

After Greenaway left, Reid would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in Prentiss the minute she showed up. A few weeks in seemed an appropriate waiting time before telling Prentiss about the arrangement. He mostly wanted to gauge her reaction, see if it bothered her at all. He hadn't expected her to ask then and there if she could be a part of it, eyes shining. So Reid took her home and let her scissor him until they were both trembling and shaking, panting hard from their third or fourth orgasms. 

"Wow, I-" Reid gasped. "None of my other partners have been able to have that many consecutive orgasms."

"Well, I've always been an overachiever." Prentiss laughed. "So, um, are you sleeping with Hotch? Or Gideon?"

"God, no." Reid said. "Hotch is married, and Gideon is like a father to me."

"But you'd sleep with Hotch if he was up for it?"

"Well, yeah."

"Mm, me too." Prentiss said, smiling dazedly up at the ceiling. Reid laughed.

JJ was a bit more complicated. She was aware of the situation since just about it's beginning - Reid tells her almost everything, goes to her to talk about things he doesn't quite feel comfortable telling Morgan. But she never seemed interested, and then she started dating Will…

But then she cornered Reid in the elevator, asked if she could kiss him, and proceeded to stick her tongue down his throat. Then she took him to lunch and asked if she could take him home sometime, make him feel good. Reid made sure Will was okay with the situation, then let JJ take him home and finger him. 

Rossi was easy; he heard about Reid's arrangement and bluntly asked if he could get in on it. Five minutes later they were on the couch in Rossi's office, Reid riding him. 

Reid didn't start sleeping with Hotch until Hotch had a really,  _ really  _ bad week. Reid went into his office to see if there was anything he could do to help. He ended up offering sex.

Hotch blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

"Orgasms are very good stress-relievers, actually. They release all sorts of chemicals that reduce stress and- and orgasms themselves are pretty nice, too. Also, they can reduce headaches." 

Hotch's brow went up. "'All sorts?'"

"Um, the others tell me that rambling out the chemical components of orgasms isn't all that sexy, so…" 

"And you're… offering to give me an orgasm?"

"Well, I'd like to have one, too, but yes. I- I like making people come, and you seem like you could use it. Unless I'm- I'm overstepping or crossing some boundary or something, then I'll just- we can forget-"

"Reid." Hotch set aside the papers he was working on, sitting back in his chair and looking Reid over. "How exactly were you planning to make me come?"

He ended up on Hotch's desk, legs wrapped around him as Hotch fucked him gently and oh-so carefully. 

Now Reid sleeps with each of them casually, sometimes multiple at once, then he goes back to Morgan's house and falls asleep in Morgan's arms. When Morgan fucks him, he's always concentrated on Reid's pleasure, on making Reid come. Not that the others don't make sure he comes too, but with Morgan, it's a priority far higher than it is with anyone else. And as much as Reid loves making other people come, he loves that he gets to let go with Morgan and relax. That, and the fact that Morgan's favorite thing to do is eat him out.

"I miss Elle." Reid says one night, staring up at the ceiling. He's sprawled out on Morgan's bed, which may as well just be their bed now, with how often he stays over. Morgan's lying next to him, reading on his tablet and carding his fingers through Reid's hair. 

"I miss her, too." Morgan sighs, setting aside his tablet. 

"Well- I do mean that, but- right now I'm just thinking about that one strap-on she had…"

Morgan snorts, tangling his other hand in Reid's hair and rubbing at Reid's scalp. Reid moans, leaning into the touch. "Yeah?"

Reid hums. "No one else strap-on fucks me." 

"Baby, you've got three dicks to pick from."

"It's not the same." he complains. "There's something about the fact that it's synthetic, that the material isn't flesh. Plus, I get to eat out or finger pussy after. That's my favorite part."

"Are you telling me you want me to buy us a strapon?"

Reid considers. "Maybe. I also want to call up Elle and see if she's doing anything this weekend."

"I'll dig around for her number." Morgan promises. Reid grins up at him.

"You're the best."

"You know it." Morgan leans down and kisses him.

"I love you." Reid murmurs.

"I love you, too. You want me to dig out one of my cocks and fuck you?"

Reid groans. "Yes, please. I haven't gotten dick in a week." 

Morgan drops another kiss to his lips. "You stay right here and get ready, and I'll be right back." He climbs out of bed, and Reid excitedly wriggles out of his sleep pants and rolls over to reach into the bedside table for the lube. Morgan gets back with his dildo with the vibrating clit stimulator, and Reid all but yanks him onto the bed and into a kiss. 

After Reid's come at least three times and eaten Morgan out, they curl up together and Morgan strokes Reid's hair, telling him how good he did, how good he's been with the others that week. 

"Love you," Reid mutters, kissing at Morgan's chest.

"Love you too, baby boy. Get some rest."

"Can you wake me up by eating me out?"

"You sure?" Morgan asks. Reid nods sleepily against his chest. "Then yeah, if I wake up before you, I'll wake you up like that." 

Reid grins into Morgan's skin. "Good. Tell me again how good I am."

"You're the best, pretty boy. And everyone knows it." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once more bc I accidentally essayed in the first notes, but each chapter after this will feature a specific pairing and be named as such, and will be much more descriptive! 
> 
> and once more, all of the sex Reid has is protected. stay safe, folks!


	2. Reid/Greenaway - fisting, strap-on fucking, scissoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This should be good. What is it? He kinky?"
> 
> "Not any more than the others. It's just- um- he's… well…" He glances at where Elle is rolling a condom onto the dildo, and she snorts.
> 
> Properly fastened and prepped, she lets go of her cock and crawls up to hover over Reid, noses brushing together as she asks lowly, "He bigger than me?"
> 
> ~
> 
> Elle fucks Reid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write, omg. Dommy!Greenaway is amazing to write. Definitely gonna explore Reid calling her 'Ma'am' more... Also, I'm posting these like, as soon as they're done, lmao. I do give them a once-over, but other than that, please excuse the unpolished nature of it!
> 
> Warning for the use of 'anatomically correct' terms, i.e. referring to Reid's clit and pussy, & the use of the term 'slut' in a consensual, dirty-talk way. Let me know if anything else needs to be tagged!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!

Elle fucks  _ rough. _ Especially after she got shot, but she's eased back a little since she quit. 

Like now, when she's being surprisingly gentle in her fingerfucking, opening Reid up slowly. Reid gets wet and stretches easily, but he appreciates the extra prep. Elle leans down and mouths at Reid's clit, swirling her tongue over it as she fits her entire hand into Reid's pussy. 

Reid moans high in his throat, arching off the bed. Elle hums around his clit, moving her hand just enough to stimulate. 

"Elle, please." Reid begs. "Please, I want your cock." 

"Gotta be patient," Elle admonishes, nipping at Reid's thigh. "Or I'm not gonna let you come."

"I'll be good." Reid promises. "I'll be good."

"Good boy." Elle kisses at the mark she's left on his thigh, then licks at Reid's clit. He bucks, but she puts her forearm over his hips, locking him into place. She mouths at his clit, taking it into her mouth and letting it slide out as she pulls back. Reid groans, hands twisted in the sheets.

"Just as good as I remembered," Elle says, pulling her hand out. It slips out of Reid's pussy with a wet sound, and he hears Elle moan. "God, you get so damn wet. Never met anyone that gets as wet as you."

"You get me so wet, Elle." Reid tells her breathlessly. "God, the times I've jerked off thinking about your cock…"

"Which one?" Elle asks, smirking. 

"All of them." Reid admits. "But I really missed- I missed that, um, that bulby one you had." 

"I've still got it. Want me to fuck you with it?"

"Please."

Elle bites at Reid's hip, grinning. "I'll grab it, then. Be a good boy while I'm gone." She pats his thigh as she gets up, swinging her legs off the bed. Reid bites his lip and grabs the sheets tighter, trying his best to follow her orders. He's so hard, though, and he can't help squirming, seeking friction. He doesn't touch himself, though, and Elle seems satisfied when she comes back.

"Been a good boy for me?" she asks, dangling the harness from her hand. Reid nods, eyes locked on the clear dildo attached to it. "Good. Let's see if you're ready for me."

She climbs back onto the bed, positioning herself between Reid's legs and pushing them further apart. She tilts her head, watching as she circles Reid's hole with the tip of the dildo. Reid whines, tilting his hips up, but she puts her other hand on them, pinning him to the bed.

"Be good," she warns, dragging the dildo up the underside of his clit agonizingly slowly. He nods quickly, and she sets the dildo aside, freeing up her hand to shove four fingers into Reid's pussy. After earlier, they slide in easily, and Reid groans, wanting more. She separates her fingers, stretching Reid out, and when she's satisfied, she pulls her hand back and kneels up to put the harness on. 

"Hear you've been getting around the office." she says while she fastens the harness around her hips. "How's the new girl?"

"She's amazing." Reid says honestly. "She likes scissoring me, and one time I made her come six times in a row."

"Impressive." Elle says, smiling. "And that new guy? Rossi? How's he?"

"He's technically not 'new,' just the newest addition to this version of the team."

"That's not an answer."

"Oh. Sorry. He's- he's, uh-" Reid thinks about how to describe sex with Rossi, and one, er,  _ asset _ comes to mind. Reid flushes a dark red down to his chest. Elle raises a brow. 

"This should be good. What is it? He kinky?"

"Not any more than the others. It's just- um- he's… well…" He glances at where Elle is rolling a condom onto the dildo, and she snorts.

Properly fastened and prepped, she lets go of her cock and crawls up to hover over Reid, noses brushing together as she asks lowly, "He bigger than me?"

Reid glances down at the dildo, trying to gauge size. "I'm not sure. Possibly? I've, uh, never been good at gauging by looking."

"Need a physical demonstration?" Reid nods, and Elle smirks. "Not sure you've earned it."

"Elle, please." Reid begs. "I've been good."

"Mm, you have, haven't you, baby?" She runs a hand over Reid's side, squeezing at the hip marked by her teeth. "What a good boy. Morgan's so lucky, gets to have this all the time."

"We should definitely do this more often." 

Elle hums, kissing his shoulder. "Sounds good to me." 

Then she tugs Reid into position by his hips, lines up her cock, and shoves in. Reid squeaks, hands scrambling to find purchase. He ends up gripping Elle's arms, nails digging in. 

"Fuck, Elle," he keens, back arching as Elle starts up a brutal pace. He inches up the headboard with every thrust, until he has to brace an arm against it to keep from hitting his head.

"So good, aren't you, Spencer?" Elle says. "Taking my cock like such a good little slut. Fuck, so loose and wet for me, aren't you?" 

"I am." Reid pants. "Get so wet for you. Please- please fuck me harder, Ma'am." 

"Ooh, Ma'am, I like that." Elle grins, grabbing his hips and giving a sharp thrust. "Keep calling me 'Ma'am.'" 

"Yes, Ma'am." Reid says obediently. "Can I touch myself, Ma'am?"

Elle hikes his legs over her thighs, spreading them further and deepening her thrusts. "Go ahead." Reid reaches between them and rubs at his clit, groaning at the sparks of pleasure it sends through him. Elle curses and fucks into him harder. 

Reid screams as he comes, head thrown back. Elle slows her movements, dragging the dildo out of him so, so slowly, making sure each rounded bulb catches on Reid's hole as it leaves him, then pushing it back in, dragging it against Reid's g-spot. 

"Ah," Reid gasps, clinging to her. "Elle-" his voice cracks, and he jerks and absolutely shakes as he comes again. 

"Fuck, Spencer, so pretty when you come." Elle pulls out, quickly undoing the harness. "You want me to scissor you? Make you come again? Or you wanna finger me?"

Reid tries to speak, but the words come out broken and unintelligible. He sighs and shifts one of his legs, trying to get it under Elle. She gets the gist and grabs a dam, arranging it between them before pressing their pussies together. She starts rocking her hips, and oh,  _ oh, _ it's so- Reid can't, it's too good, he's gonna-

He cries out as he squirts, his voice breaking and choking off. Elle rocks against him until she shivers and comes, too. Reid almost comes again from seeing her twitchy, uncontrolled thrusts and her open, blissed-out expression. 

Once she's come down, Elle climbs off him, falling onto the bed beside him, and Reid immediately closes his legs, oversensitive. 

"Fu-uck, Spencer." Elle drawls, grinning into the sheets. "Almost forgot how good a fuck you are. Thanks for the reminder."

"Mm," Reid agrees, stretching out on the bed. Elle moves into his space, gently guiding him to curl up in her arms. She strokes his hair, tells him what a good boy he's been, and drops gentle kisses on the top of his head until he falls asleep, warm and safe. 


End file.
